


Zane Gets the Call

by SweetInzanity



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInzanity/pseuds/SweetInzanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Ty's re-deployment.  Weeks before Christmas, Zane finally receives the satellite call for which he's been waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zane Gets the Call

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind? Sadie would love to entertain her Uncle Z this Christmas," Annie prodded Zane. She was staying with Zane for a few days while attending a veterinary convention in downtown Baltimore.

"No, I don't want to travel far from home. Besides, I promised the Gradys I'd head out to Bluefield. Mara promised to bake me something special."

"I'll bet she did. You're lucky to have her in your life, Zane," Annie sighed. She left unspoken what they were both thinking -- that it was a shame that Zane's own mother couldn't show him the love and affection that Mara Grady gave him so freely.

"Well, I'd better get on with my packing so we can get to BWI in time for my flight," Annie said as she patted Zane's shoulder and headed for the guest room.

Zane moved to the dining room table, where he quickly took a seat and reached for the stack of paperwork that he'd been putting off. As he picked up a pen, his gaze idly drifted to the wall in front of him, eyes drawn to the photograph of Ty and himself that hung on the wall. It was one of the photos from that damned calendar photoshoot -- the one where he and Ty had gazed at each other after stripping off their shirts. The photo was stark, but oddly beautiful. It had arrived in the mail just days after Ty's deployment.

Zane's gut clenched at the memories and at his continued fears about Ty's safety. He thought back to the note that Nick had delivered months ago. No word since then.

The sudden ring of his cell phone ripped Zane from his thoughts. Thank God. "Unknown number" flashed on the screen, which wasn't unusual given his line of work.

"Garrett," Zane spoke into the phone.

"Zane."

Zane's heart started pounding as his entire body was consumed by intense shivering that quickly shot to the top of his head.

He would know that voice anywhere. Ty. He must be calling from a satellite phone.

Zane tried to say Ty's name, but he couldn't speak. Frustratingly, he couldn't even make a sound, no matter how hard he tried.

"Baby, it's me. Are you there?" Ty prodded.

Finally, Zane's vocal chords started working.

"Ty. I ... what ... it's so good to hear your voice," Zane stammered.

"Well, you'd better get used to it."

"Are you saying that ..."

"I'm coming home, darlin'. I can't wait to ..." Ty's voice broke as he choked on his words.

A tear rolled down Zane's cheek as he glanced up at the photo of his lover.

"I know, baby. I can't wait either. Do you know when you're flying back?"

"One week from today. Camp Lejeune. Meet me there?" Zane could hear Ty inhale and hold his breath.

"Of course. You don't need to ask," Zane choked out.

"I can't ... oh my God. Call Kelly. He'll give you all the details. I have to go now, but one last thing?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Zane."

"I love you too, Ty. So much. I'll see you soon."

Zane pressed the button to hang up his phone and set it down. He took a deep breath. And another. And another, before wiping his eyes and face. As he did so, he heard a distinct sniffle and looked to his side.

Annie stood there, smiling at Zane through her own tears. Zane stood and strode over to Annie, who wrapped him up in her arms. As he clung tightly to his sister, Zane felt the the heavy weight of the past six months finally begin to lift from his shoulders.


End file.
